forgetful
by prkjmins
Summary: namjoon bagi yoongi, dengan segala penyakit lupanya. [BTS/Bangtan Boys fic . namgi ] (dedicated to d-day yoongi's birthday)
**FORGETFUL**

 _ **Storyline**_ **by jimchive**

 **© 2016**

 **Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi**

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **GS ; Marriage life ;** _ **un-betaed**_

 **DEDICATED TO D-DAY YOONGI'S BIRTHDAY**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang,"

"Namjoon, ini masih dini hari. Biarkan aku tidur dengan damai."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya,"

Yoongi membuang napasnya kasar dan membuka kelopak matanya dengan sangat terpaksa. Wanita itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Namjoon, pria yang ia temukan sedang mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Yoongi tersenyum samar, melihat rambut lelakinya yang sudah tertata serta pakaian khas kantornya di pagi hari—bukan, dini hari—menjadi pemandangan cukup menarik baginya. Bukan hanya sekali ini saja Yoongi melihat itu, ia sudah berkali-kali menemukan hal serupa akhir-akhir ini. Yah, ia paham dengan kesibukan hotel milik keluarga Namjoon sehingga mengharuskan suaminya itu bangun lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Cepat katakan sebelum aku tidur lagi—"

"Dasar tukang tidur," Yoongi tanpa basa-basi langsung meraih bantal di sampingnya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Namjoon. Pria itu hanya tertawa pelan sembari memungut kembali benda yang Yoongi lempar tadi.

"Kau tahu tidak dasiku dimana?" ucap Namjoon mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengembalikan bantal tadi ke tempat peraduannya. Yoongi yang setengah sadar tidak langsung menjawabnya, matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap sembari melihat sekeliling kamarnya—mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat benda yang menjadi pertanyaan Namjoon tadi—.

"Kemarin kau taruh dimana?"

"Aku lupa, makanya aku tanya kamu."

Yoongi menepuk keningnya, mendesah sekeras mungkin supaya Namjoon paham bagaimana perasaannya mendengar kalimat enteng tadi. Sumpah, ia ingin sekali mengumpat sekarang juga! Apa-apaan Kim Namjoon itu, bisa-bisanya sudah membuat Yoongi ingin mengumpat pagi-pagi.

"Bukan salahku, Yoongi. Aku kan hanya—"

"Hah, sudahlah. Ambil dasi baru di lemarimu lalu bawa kemari."

Namjoon menurut. Lelaki itu langsung beranjak dari tempat ia duduk lalu berjalan menuju lemari hitam berbahan kayu yang terletak dekat dengan jendela besar di kamarnya. Tangannya membuka pintu lemari itu dan mulai memilih salah satu dari sekian dasi yang terpajang rapi di balik pintu lemarinya.

Ia kemudian menutup pintu lemari itu setelah ia mengambil sebuah dasi berwarna biru tua dengan motif garis-garis tipis di sepanjang kainnya. Melihat itu, Yoongi bangun dari posisinya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju tempat Namjoon berada. Wanita itu mengambil dasi yang dipilih oleh suaminya tadi lalu mengangkat kerah kemejanya, mulai memasangkan dasi itu di setelan Namjoon.

"Ya ampun, istriku cantik sekali pagi ini,"

"Tutup saja mulutmu, Kim Namjoon."

.

.

"Sayang,"

"Apa?"

Yoongi menolehkan pandangannya usai ia menurunkan pakaian yang baru saja ia kenakan, baju lengan panjang dengan paduan warna putih dan merah, membuatnya semakin nampak manis meski tak memakai seoles pun _make-up_ yang menjadi kewajibannya saat pergi ke luar rumah. Matanya kembali mendapati sosok suaminya yang tengah mondar-mandir, bedanya hari ini bukanlah dini hari dan hari ini Namjoon sedang tidak ada jadwal untuk mengecek jalan kerja hotel—jadi, pria itu memakai baju rumahannya, bukan setelan lagi.

Namjoon membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia tak memiliki salah apapun terhadap sosok yang sedang ia tatap—istrinya, Yoongi.

"Kamu tahu tidak dimana _headset-_ ku?"

"Astaga, Kim Namjoon—"

"Maaf sayang, tapi kepalaku sedikit pening hari ini."

Yoongi menghela napasnya, mencoba untuk mengatur tingkat emosinya yang hampir saja meledak tadi. Wanita itu meletakkan buku yang sedang ia baca tadi di atas permukaan meja lalu berdiri dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

Sembari mencari, Yoongi mengernyit. Kadang setelah dipikir-pikir, Kim Namjoon sudah keterlaluan dalam menjalani kehidupannya. Ia tak paham dengan pribadi Namjoon yang pelupa—oh, bukan maksud Yoongi untuk menyebut Namjoon sebagai orang yang salah. Heran, satu kata yang paling tepat bagi Yoongi untuk menjabarkan seluruh tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Namjoon, ini _headset_ -mu," Yoongi mengambil benda dari dalam laci meja ruang tengahnya. Terlihat sebuah _headset_ tengah wanita itu pegang, yang berhasil membuat Namjoon nyaris melompat kegirangan. Pria itu kemudian menangkup pipi Yoongi lalu mengecup kilat bibir mungilnya, dilanjutkan dengan banjiran kata terima kasih yang Yoongi terima dari Namjoon.

"Jangan lupa setelah selesai memakai, taruh _headset_ mu di tempat yang mudah dicari,"

" _Yes mam_!"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya Namjoon masih terlihat menggemaskan dengan tingkahnya itu.

.

.

Hari ini, malam telah menjemput. Membawa kerlap-kerlip bintang serta cahaya bulan besertanya, menambahkan kesan indah secara alami di alam luar sana. Yoongi tampak sibuk dengan seluruh penampilannya, _make-up_ , gelang, kalung, dan masih banyak lagi perlengkapan yang sedang ia pakai malam ini. Rambut merah kecokelatannya baru saja ia luruskan, membuat dirinya terlihat lebih menggoda—apalagi ditambah dengan _eyeliner_ -nya, astaga biarkan Namjoon bernapas dulu—.

Rencananya malam ini Namjoon akan mengajak Yoongi untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran berkelas yang sudah lama Yoongi taksir. Restoran itu terkenal dengan menu-menunya yang serba menggiurkan, _steak tenderloin_ , _spagetti carbonara, omelet_ —sumpah, itu menu kesukaan Yoongi semua.

Dan karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yoongi untuk berdandan terlebih dahulu kemana pun ia akan pergi, maka butuh waktu lama bagi Namjoon untuk menunggu sang istri tercinta menyelesaikan persiapannya. Yah, tidak ada ruginya juga kan menunggu istri yang sedang bersolek, lagipula Namjoon juga bisa menikmatinya nanti— _ups_.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya—

"Yoongi, kau tahu tidak dimana teleponku?" Yoongi nyaris saja salah mencoretkan _lipstick_ -nya. Wanita itu mendengus kesal kemudian menoleh ke arah Namjoon dengan wajah tak suka.

"Astaga, Namjoon! Bisa berhenti tidak menanyakan barangmu kepadaku? Lagipula itu 'kan barangmu, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan barangmu sendiri!" omel Yoongi, tangannya sudah mengelus-elus dadanya, mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak terlalu terbawa emosi.

"Aku hanya lupa dimana aku menaruh teleponku, Yoongi—"

"Jujur aku jadi bingung denganmu. Aku memang mengerti kau sudah terlalu pusing dengan pekerjaanmu, tapi ya— _gosh_ , masa dengan begitu semua gampang kau lupakan?"

"Uhm—"

"Sekarang aku tanya, selama ini apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Namjoon?" ucap Yoongi menutup tempat bedaknya lalu berdiri dan berjalan untuk menghadap Namjoon. _Dress_ hitam panjangnya nampak sangat indah menjuntai lantai, tak lupa dengan belahan payudaranya yang sedikit terlihat—siap untuk menggoda kaum adam kapanpun.

Namjoon tak langsung menjawab, otaknya sibuk berpikir dengan jawaban apa yang cocok untuk pertanyaan yang baru saja Yoongi lontarkan tadi kepadanya. Wanita di hadapannya kini sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, seolah secara tak langsung menagih jawabannya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang selalu ada di pikiranku?"

"Itu kau, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi ternganga. Buru-buru wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya tanpa permisi. Suaminya hanya terkekeh pelan, ia kemudian meraih rahang Yoongi lalu menyentuh bibir ranum itu dengan bibirnya dan sempat melumatnya. Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi memukul dadanya—memintanya untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua—

"Apa yang baru saja kau perbuat, Kim Namjoon! Karena perbuatanmu, lihat! _Make-up-_ ku berantakan dan kau membuat bibirmu sendiri terkena bekas _lipstick_ -ku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **.**

 **saengilchukka for my luvly mom, min yoongi! Semoga tambah kece, tambah putih(?), tambah tinggi/?, tambah apa aja deh yang direstuin sama jimin;')**

 **maaf kalau ceritanya agak aneh, ya well karena faktor ngebut en kepepet sama tidur malem jadinya begini doang hasilnya, hehe**

 _ **thank you for reading and mind to give me a review?**_


End file.
